


Howl of the Wolf

by firstbreathaftercoma



Series: Wolf's Song Saga [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bad Wolf, F/M, Return of the Wolf, Romance, Sequel, Wolf's Song Saga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstbreathaftercoma/pseuds/firstbreathaftercoma
Summary: Rose is on a mission to find and save all the remaining Ood in the universe. With her teenage companion at her side and her run-ins with the Doctor, her life is far from calm and normal. But, this is Rose Tyler and she's far from calm and normal. They say time heals all wounds but sometimes the past doesn't like to let go and Rose has to learn to control the power she's been given before she hurts any more people.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So here's what's next for Rose and her new companion. I don't know how updates are going to be with this but I'll do my best. Enjoy.

 

The TARDIS landed on a moon colonized by humans. According to her sensors, this was the latest place an Ood had been seen. Forcing herself to concentrate, she searched for the blank mind among the multiple chaotic ones. The Ood always stood out to her telepathically. They were the anomaly in the crowds.

"Are we going to wait here all day?" Caden, a young teenager and her companion, asked.

"Hey," Rose said, pointing her finger at him and frowning, "patience is a virtue young man."

The boy scowled but didn't say anything. He was always ready for action and adventure. Waiting was not something he would ever be accustomed to no matter how many times she tried to teach him that lesson.

"Okay, we seem to have landed in some kind of marketplace. The Ood is within a 1 to 2 kilometer radius."

"Let's gooooo," Caden whined.

Rose simply sighed and nodded. She exited the TARDIS first followed quickly by Caden. She looked to see what the TARDIS had disguised itself as. She'd decided to test out the chameleon circuit to see how she liked it. She still wasn't sure.

It had turned into a tent with a closed sign hanging over it. There was a cleverly concealed lock for the TARDIS key, making it impossible for anyone to enter. It blended in with the surroundings well.

"I don't like it," she mused then crinkled her nose.

"It blends in more," Caden said after taking a careful inspection.

"The perception filter hides it well enough."

"Unless you are running from a girl who is intent on chasing you down and you happen to hit the thing with your head," Caden said. He would forever be sore about his discovery of Rose's world.

"That'll teach you to try and pick my pockets." Rose gave him a grin and nodded towards the noise. "You ready to go?"

Caden returned her grin and started to walk away from Rose. She sighed and grabbed his collar. He was always running off and finding him was never easy. Now Rose understood why the Doctor was always saying "Don't wander off." The boy could almost always find himself in some kind of trouble.

They walked towards the center of the marketplace. She pretended to browse through various shops before finally giving in to Caden's whines for a snack. He ate his food so quickly that she barely had time to glance at what she'd bought for him. Once a street kid, always a street kid. Food is always hard to come by on the streets and if you didn't eat fast, you didn't eat.

Rose continued to search for the Ood while also watching her surroundings. She didn't like the feel of the place. Caden was receiving appraising looks like he was property instead of a human. She placed her hand on his shoulder as uneasiness unfurled in her belly.

"Stay close."

"We're being watched," Caden muttered.

"Yes. Especially you." Rose looked around and noticed something that had been bothering since they'd entered the main thoroughfare. "There are no children here."

"There was a girl who gave me my food. She was wearing a thin metal necklace and her skin was red where it sat. I thought it was odd."

"It's used on slaves. The necklaces will squeeze the slave if they try to escape. If that girl had tried to go a certain distance without permission she would have choked to death."

Rose had run across them before. There has been an Ood wearing one when she rescued him. His mind hadn't been blank like the others she'd rescued. His "owners" knew this and had put the necklace on him as a precaution. Rose had been furious at that discovery. Unfortunately she lost control of herself and the owners ended up paying a heavy price. She had paid a price as well.

Death always demanded a price.

"I want you to go back to the TARDIS," Rose said firmly. "This is too dangerous."

"I won't leave you here alone. I'll be fine. Besides, you need me. What happens if you get too angry? Who will stop you?"

Caden was right. This could turn sideways quickly and she might lose control. The boy had seen her in a full rage and had been able to fight her power to calm her down. He was a fighter.

"I don't want you hurt. I have to do this but you could get in some serious danger. You're thirteen years old."

"I can take care of myself. I did for twelve years before you."

"Fine. You come with me on one condition. If I tell you to run, you run. You head straight for the TARDIS. If I say hide, you hide. You follow my every command." Rose looked him straight in the eyes. From the look on his face, she knew her eyes were glowing. She didn't hold it back. He needed to know how serious this was.

"Okay," he said solemnly. Rose nodded and they continued down the street.

Once more she cast her mind out. She picked up on the thoughts of the people around her. They were easy to tune out. She'd come a long way since she'd first developed her telepathic abilities. Living with the Ood had helped her learn. Just another thing she owed them. She was more determined than ever to track down every last Ood in the known universe and return all of them home.

"I think I've found him," Rose said quietly to Caden.

"There's a bit of a crowd up ahead. Maybe he's in there."

Ahead of them was a large gathering of people. As they approached, Rose heard the typical sounds of an auctioneer as he sold off each item for the highest price. To Rose it always sounded like gibberish between the price hikes. The crowd was focused on the object up for auction, allowing the two interlopers to move at the back with ease.

A gap in the onlookers allowed Rose viewing access of the stage. She stopped in her tracks when she what was for sale. She should have known. Rage swelled within her and it took all her control to keep her power in check. Bad Wolf howled in her mind, making it difficult to concentrate. She wanted to give into that howl. She wanted to release her power and make these people pay.

A little girl no older than seven or eight stood on the stage in a white two-piece swimsuit. She was far too skinny, her ribs easily countable. Bruises marred her pale skin and dark circles swam under eyes that were far too glazed to be normal. Around her neck was a thin metal necklace. A slave. This was a slave auction.

When the girl was finally sold to a man who looked at her body with far too much lust in his eyes, an Ood came out and led her off stage and behind the curtain. She was quickly replaced by another girl, though slightly older. She wore the same swimsuit to show off her olive complexion. She too looked dazed.

"They've drugged them," Rose said through clenched teeth. Caden slipped his hand into hers and squeezed slightly. She used his presence as a way to ground herself. The howling continued in her mind, but she could handle it. But her mind was made up. She had come here to save an Ood but now she was here to save much more.


End file.
